


Long Night

by battlesonskyscrapers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Home, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Slice of Life, Stressed Frisk, Supportive Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, loving family, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlesonskyscrapers/pseuds/battlesonskyscrapers
Summary: In which Frisk over works themselves and Sans attempts to intervene, much to Frisk's dismay





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank a dear friend of mine for helping me tidy up this one-shot to make it just THAT much smoother.

_“Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our sc-”_

Before Frisk could finish reading what was on the page, the book flew from their grasp, drawing a cry of surprise from their lips. They looked up to see the culprit of the act was leaning against the young teen’s door frame, the book now in his hand and his left eye socket glowing a soft blue. Frisk blinked a few times, letting their eyes adjust after concentrating on the passage for so long.

“Isn’t it a bit late for Shakespeare?” Sans asked as he read the cover of the play. His eyes shifted to Frisk, casually taking in their state of appearance. Comfortable clothing, fit for hanging out on their bed of course. But after a few moments of closer examination, Sans could make out the bags under their eyes and took note of the reddish tint to them.

Frisk groaned and fell back on the bed. “Saaaaaans! I need to have the prologue memorized by tomorrow. I want to get that over with so that I can practice my speech that I have to give tomorrow as well.” They turned their head over to look at Sans with pleading eyes. As much as they love their best friend, they really were feeling too stressed to deal with their jokes and teasing. All they wanted to do was sleep.

Sans raised a brow bone, his smile morphing more into a smirk. “Oh? Haven’t you been working on these two things the past week? Give yourself some rest, kid.” Sans winked and put the book inside his hoodie for safe keeping.

Panic shot it’s way down Frisk’s spine, causing their heart rate to speed up a bit along with their breathing. They hated how easily upset they would get, but held back any noticeable indications of such. “Sans, I’m not joking. Please.” They sat up and faced him, crossing their legs. The last thing they needed was Sans trying to get them to “relax.”

Sans grin slackened a bit, noticing that something had to be up. “Is everything alright?” He asked as he took a few steps inside in order to close the door (didn’t want to wake up the sleeping Papyrus down the hall, after all).

Frisk couldn’t stop the anxiety crawling on their back, nor the knot forming in their throat. They couldn’t understand why they were getting so worked up and that was the most frustrating thing of all, making the pricking at their eyes all the more intense. “I’m fine, Sans. Come onnnn.” Frisk begged for Sans to take their words as truth and smiled, averting their gaze to the side. Their hair fell into their eyes, inconspicuously (it’s a common occurrence) hiding the furrowing of their eyebrows.

Sans cocked his head to the side slightly, not believing the brunette. His expression relaxed a bit, a lazy smile gracing his features. He walked a bit closer until he could plop on the bed beside Frisk. “Really now?” He nudged the other as Frisk avoided his gaze.

By now, Frisk’s face had begun to heat up, something that happens during this kind of situation. They could recall their last maths class when they thought they wouldn’t finish their test by the end of the allotted time and was extremely stressed over what their coach/teacher had said. _“I haven’t had anyone not finish in class so far today; you will get finished. You only have this period to complete it.”_ It was like stressing about failing the test all over again.

_‘Why am I so damn emotional?’_ They thought. Their entire body felt too hot with embarrassment. They didn’t want Sans to see them like this. Sure they were still a kid, but they didn’t like being viewed as such.

“Sans, really…” Their voice got a bit quieter in an attempt to stop it from cracking. That, of course, did not work well for them.

Sans watched wearily as they weakly tried to deter him. He felt tempted to reach out to them, but he knew that Frisk disliked most physical contact, so he refrained. “I’m not gonna push for more information, alright? But I can stay here with you if you’d like.”

Keeping their face turned the opposite direction of Sans, Frisk held back tears of frustration. They nodded minimally, their hands shaking almost violently. Sans recognized this as a nervous tick of theirs as well as a sign of their emotional state.

He watched helplessly as Frisk pretty much shut down, but stayed nonetheless, there for whatever Frisk may need.

Without warning, Frisk turned to Sans and let their weight fall on him. Sans stared down at them with wide eyes. Frisk just buried their face in his hoodie and wrapped their arms around him. As much as physical contact made their skin crawl most of the time, right now all they needed was someone to ground them, to reassure them.

“Frisk…” Sans said quietly as he tentatively wrapped his arms around the teen clinging to him. They were infrequently shuddering and didn’t make any protests, so he took this as a good sign. He gathered Frisk onto his lap and leaned against the headboard. He rested his mandible on the top of Frisk’s head and whispered quiet nothings, mostly encouragements and short stories riddled with puns. He took Frisk’s shaking turning into more of a barely-there tremble as yet another positive signal.

After a good five minutes, Frisk lifted their head from San’s chest and scooted off of his lap, wiping away at the tears streaking their tan cheeks. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be so stressed over things so stupid, I-”

“Hey, kiddo, there’s nothing to be sorry about. Everyone needs to let their emotions out every now and then. You can always count on me and my Shakes- _tear_ -absorbing shirts if you ever feel like you’re on the verge of having a _cry_ -sis again.” The skeleton said, referring to his now tear-stained hoodie. He waited for a reaction, while Frisk held back a laugh,stuck between deciding to shove Sans off the bed or _actually_ laugh and fall off with him.

Somehow, both ended up happening. Frisk and Sans, now on the floor, were laughing more than the situation originally warranted. Every time either would start to calm down and get up, they’d lock eyes and fall back into the abyss of giggles they were so desperately trying to claw their way out of.

A minute or two of this continued before Frisk resigned to laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. A grin bigger and realer than any they’d had in a while stretched across their face as they felt their stresses reduce to nothing. It was as though the pressure building up within them had finally forced its way out, and for once everything felt light and worry-free.

“Thank you.”

Sans chuckled, watching Frisk get up and brush themselves off. “No need to thank me, I’ll be here 25/8 if that’s what it takes to make you smile like that more often.” Frisk only shook their head and smiled more.

“Can you give me my book back?” They now stood over Sans, who couldn’t find it in him to get back up.

“I can. I am very capable of returning it.”

Frisk rolled their eyes. “Could you _please_ return it to me?”

“I certainly _could_.”

“ _Would_ you please?”

“I _would_.” He drawled.

“Sans!” Frisk stomped the floor in frustration, but they couldn’t stop the grin betraying their amusement. No more than ten minutes later, Frisk lay in semi darkness, their hanging fairy lights being the only source of light in the room. They were able to fit in a little extra studying before lights out, but were limited as per Sans’ conditions when returning their copy of Romeo and Juliet to them (right before he winked and blipped out of the room in his still laying position).

They lay with a content smile on their face, thankful for the endless care and consideration they received from their family.

It filled them with DETERMINATION.


End file.
